


Heroes and Villains - Special

by jukori



Series: Madness is the only sane response [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Mustaches, Ridiculous, Stalking, bats are awesome, madness in the tower, mustache - power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what the Justice League thought about the events in "Heroes and Villains"? </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harseik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harseik).



> The JLA is watching the Young Justice Team and enjoying themselves way to much for their own good. This story goes with my other Fanfiction Heroes and Villains. I recommend to read it first, if you haven't. 
> 
> As always, if you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and am open for any help I can get ;)
> 
> Reviews are awesome!
> 
> PS: Some of you may noticed that I borrowed the last three lines of dialog from the artist Harseik (deviantart: Justice Movie Night) of course with her/his permission. I just want to make it clear that those aren't mine. XD
> 
> Thanks again Harseik for letting me use them! (pure awesomeness on your part!)
> 
> And I shamelessly admit I got the whole idea with the JLA and their characterization just because of the picture! I am a giant fan and this fanart is just EPIC! so check it out! ;)

It began as a normal day for Barry Allen. It usually does. And then things start getting weird- like today.

Flash was hanging out at the JL headquarters. It was still hard for him to get over the fact that he was up in space- totally awesome in his opinion! But how Bats could actually afford such a thing was still a mystery to him.

"Whats up?" Green Arrow asked suddenly, ripping the speedster out of his thoughts.

"Nothing much. Monitor duty just sucks..." Barry replied in pure boredom, while he glanced from time to time over the huge computer screens in front of him.

"Depends on what you're monitoring." GA laughed sheepishly.

That got the Flash's attention.

"Care to explain?" He asked, curious.

"Well, Bats installed the new security cameras at Mt. Justice..." The archer trailed of and waited for the speedsters reaction.

It than mentally clicked in Barry's head. Both heroes grinned at each other.

"Sweet!"

.  
.  
.

 

"What are you two doing?" Asked a confused Hal Jordan.

Ollie and Barry had switched their location from the monitor to the entertainment room. And now 'Young Justice' was on TV.

"Watching the kids." Green arrow said relaxed.

Hal rolled his eyes.

"I can see that. But why?"

"In case of emergency and surveillance." Flash answered smoothly. He once got that from Batman, as he caught him spying on Robin.

"It's called stalking." Green Lantern clarified.

"Wanna join?"

Silence reigned for a moment or two.

"Move." The space cop ordered finally and plopped next to his partners in crime on the couch.

.  
.  
.

 

"Isn't that an invasion of their privacy?" Martian Manhunter questioned.

"You want popcorn?" Barry asked sheepishly, completely ignoring him, while handing the bowl to the alien. The speedster didn't even bothered to look up.

"Sure."

.  
.  
.

"What is so interesting my friends?" Orin asked, leaning over the couch. He looked at the huge flat screen that had occupied his companions' attention.

"Wait. Is that Kaldur' Ahm there?"

He took a seat.

.  
.  
.

The entertainment room was slowly getting crowded.

.  
.  
.

Wonder women shook her head disapproving. There were Earth's greatest heroes, role models of whole generations for gods' sake! And they had nothing better to do than spy on their protégés.

No surprise the kids wanted more independency.

She frowned.

"This is wrong!"

"I know, I know." Green Arrow assured her. "We need more popcorn."

He nudged Flash lazily with his food.

"Thats not the point." Diana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Should I get some nachos too?" Barry flashed her a smile.

"..."

A little peek wouldn't hurt, right? the princess wondered before sinking onto the arm of the couch.

.  
.  
.

 

The headquarter was unusually empty as Red Tornado entered through the Zeta- Beam. Normally there would be at least three or four people around. He didn't paid too much attention to it, though, until he heard Aquaman's loud shouts.

"GO, KALDUR, GO!"

It was coming from the entertainment room. He risked a look and regretted it immediately.

On the screen was Aqualad having a sparing match with Superboy.

"Did I want to know?" The metallic voice of the Android said, which made Flash jump out of his seat in surprise.

"Uhm. No?" Barry answered after he calmed down a bit.

Red tornado decided he was right. He really didn't want to know.

.  
.  
.

 

"You know, BC looks very good on TV."

"Stop staring at her!" Green Arrow elbowed the speedster. "Or I am telling Iris."

"Dude, not cool!"

"What did I miss?" Hal asked. He just got out of the bath room.

"Dinah announced todays training lesson." Wonder Woman informed.

"They're playing Heroes and Villains."

.  
.  
.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Barry gasped in horror at the events on the screen. This was definitely not what he had been expecting to see. Robin had just attacked Artemis once more and the poor girl was already at her limits, sobbing helplessly.

The kids would need therapy after that. He would need therapy... maybe they all would.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see GA clinging harder at his pillow, while Robin delivered another punch. The princes of the Amazons was biting her lower lip nervous and the Manhunter's mouth hung already for 5 minutes open. By now even Aquaman had covered his eyes with his hands.

That was enough. He couldn't take it anymore, the speedster decided, and the TV went of.

"Hey! I wanted to see that!" Hal complained. He was the only one who seemed to be unaffected.

It was rare for the Flash to be the voice of reason, but he would make an exception today.

"No. We have to call Batman!"


	2. Special Chapter 2

Somewhere down in the depth of Gotham city, Batman was brooding in the Batcave, like any other Sunday.

"What?" He growled in annoyance, as his communicator went on for the fourth time in a row. It was barely 11 am.

"The kids..." Barry's breathless voice suddenly answered desperate. "They're playing Heroes and Villains!"

"And?"

Bruce had already enough of that foolishness and was about to hang up. After all he had more important things to do than listen to the Speedster's stupidity.

"With Robin!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Does he have a mustache on?"

"Yes, damn it Bruce! You have to come up and save them!"

Barry sounded three steps away from a panic attack.

"I am on my way."

.  
.  
.

 

"Superman to watch tower. Superman to watch tower. I really could use a hand right now... or two...or three. "

The man of steel barely dodged a laser beam that was aimed at his head.

"Hello? Guys? Anybody?" He asked into his comm-link, but his call for backup remained unanswered.

"Great." Clark semi-cursed his luck. So typical. He was the leader, or at least founding member, of the largest super hero organization ever and nobody was there.

The last Son of Krypton sighed, before he turned around to face humanity's greatest threat of the day, a gigantic space robot, which was currently trying to destroy earth. Sometimes being Superman just sucked. Well, no. Actually it was awesome, but still...

An epic fight for truth, justice and the American way began and took longer than Superman would have liked it to be.

When he returned to the HQ, Clark felt tired and exhausted. He wondered where the heck his friends were and used his heat vision to discover a small group gathered in the entertainment room.

They ditched him for a TV show?

.  
.  
.

This was weird, like in super weird and there was no denying it.

Clark stood behind his fellow League members and watched in awe 'The Battle for the Remote'.

Which looked rather intense once you took the screaming, scratching and kicking into account. Did Barry just bit Green Lantern? The Man of Steel shook his head in disbelief.

The desired device was currently in the possession of the Flash, who seemed to be very eager to defend his treasure- in the most unheroic way imaginable.

Not to mention that Superman had already tried to get their attention involving the subtle rustling of cloth, the awkward coughing in the background, the useless attempt of plain conversation and the not-so-subtle up and down jumping like a maniac in front of them... gosh, he even dropped an innocent flower vase. All to no avail.

Clark had finally enough. Even Superman had his limits, he decided and snatched the remote out of Barry's iron grip.

"What is this all about?" The Kryptonian asked for the dozenth time, which earned him an astonish look of surprise from his team. Oh come on! Bright red cape? Big S one the chest? Batman once described him as an oversized smurf! How could they not notice him?

Green Lantern was the first to recover from the shock of Superman suddenly standing in the middle of the room.

"So we were watching 'Young Justice' and I really wanted to see it and then Flash shut off the TV and was being a jerk!" Hal tattle-tailed.

"Oh."

It took a moment for Clark to collect his thoughts on the heard information.

"Oh."

He repeated helplessly.

.  
.  
.

 

Recognized: Batman Zero-Two

.  
.  
.

If asked later they all would call it a heated discussion between Superman and Batman. If asked now they would probably tend to describe it as a full-out war between the two of them.

The Justice League was trapped how so often in the clash of morals verses pragmatics. It was unnecessary to say who was on who's side and they slowly got to the grand finale. Hal reached for the popcorn.

"Damn it Bruce!" Superman said. It wasn't like they had this particular argument for the first time. "We have to stop that! This is not right."

"Did he just say we?" Diana whispered into John's ear. The alien nodded absently.

"Robin informed me you wouldn't even stop for the bathroom!" Clark elaborated.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just to get it straight. You set up cameras in his bathroom? Why? "

Batman automatically answered. "In case of emer-"

"Okay, we had that already" Hal interrupted the Dark Knight.

"They will understand when they get older." Bruce belittled Superman's concerns.

"What? That we are a bunch of pedophile cross dressers?" Came the snappy reply.

That earned the Man of Steel a Bat-glare.

"Fine but I am not gonna like it." He sighed in defeat.

"Can we keep watching now? We're missing the best parts!" Green Lantern was getting impatient.

And so the TV went on once more.

.  
.  
.

 

"What happened to Artemis?" Green Arrow asked worried when there was no sight of his 'niece'.

"Robin electrocuted her." Batman answered matter-of-factly.

"..."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I am Batman."

Batman-my-ass, Superman thought. He was probably watching all along in the hole of depression he's calling a Batcave.

.  
.  
.

 

The room was dark. Only the light of a huge flat screen loomed over their faces, showing a mixture of various emotions.

.  
.  
.

"They are gonna go in the basement? Didn't they learn anything from horror movies?" Flash threw his arms up in frustration.

"Don't go in there. Don't. Go. In... ohno whhhyyyyy?" The muffled voice of Superman came from under a pillow.

"Go in there. Do it. DO IT. Eheheheh, I smell homicide." Hal cheered.

"He's not gonna go in there - AHMYGAW HE'S GOING IN THERE ISN'T HE?" Arthur was pointing at the TV screen in terror as Kaldur went in.


	3. Special Chapter 3

The sound of laughter filled the room and a happy atmosphere was spreading over the small group of people around the TV.

It was still amazing to Bruce how easily Dick was able to switch the mood of an entire scenario with such a small gesture as putting a drinking helmet on Kaldur's head. In a few seconds the game went from super intense to kind of relaxed- and soon it would be all the way back again.

Of course there was J'onns bickering about seeing M'gann getting knocked out like that, but all in all, a pleasant spirit hung in the air, at least for the Bat.

"Cheating." The Martian voiced his opinion more than clearly in between his fake coughing fit, which Bruce skilfully ignored.

His bird was still awesome.

With a few smooth clicks the Dark Knight switched the camera and Wally and Conner appeared on-screen.

.  
.  
.

"Wait, since when is Superboy's hearing off?" Clark asked confused as he followed the boys' conversation.

"That's what you get for not being on time~." Hal tossed a piece of popcorn over his head just to catch it with his mouth, not bothering to answer the original question.

"Sorry, I was busy saving innocent lives." Superman sneered at the childish behavior of his coworker, but didn't elaborate further.

.  
.  
.

Everybody flinched as KF slipped and at least a thousand bombs were set to explode around the duo. And I mean really everybody.

"Crap. That was close." Ollie said as nothing seemed to blow up. He then finally allowed himself to breath again.

"Yeah." A nervous laugh escaped Aquaman accompanied by a really weird-looking twitch of his left eye.

Speaking of stress inducted symptoms at this point Diana's nails were gone. All of them. Gone.

.  
.  
.

"You get it?" Barry was laughing his ass of.

He poked Bruce playful between his rips to get a respond out of the gloomy bat.

There was nothing new with Flash being an idiot, but this topped it all. Either the speedster suffered from the complete loss of his survival instincts or he developed some masochistic kinks nobody knew about.

"Bird and Brain! Hahahah. I get it! That's a good one."

And further down he went the suicide road.

"At least he has a brain!" Batman snapped back.

Diana chuckled at Daddy!Bats in full action.

"But how is he fighting against super speed?" The Manhunter tried to distract Bruce from strangling Barry. The speedster had already turned blue.

"See the rings on the ground?" Batman asked.

"Anti-gravity field?"

"Yes." the Dark Knight confirmed.

"Look out kiddo! There is an anti-gravity field right in front of you!" As suspected Flash's yelling at the TV was not helpful at all. Not for the kids and neither for the ears of all those present. But it made Barry feel so much better.

Bruce couldn't' suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Against stupidity the gods themselves struggled in vain.

.  
.  
.

Robins laugh gave the JLA the creeps. It was the perfect mixture of a diabolic maniac and an insane psychopath with a bit of a super genius in between.

He must have practice that, Ollie thought. Nobody can laugh like that without spending hours in front of a mirror.

"What exactly are you teaching Robin anyway?" He wondered out loud.

.  
.  
.

"Oh my god! Did he just Bat!Glare through the camera?"

"I think he did." Hal answered, seriously having trouble to repress an evil snickering that was bubbling up since Superboy entered the control room.

This promised to be mighty amusing! He should get a sidekick too!

"He knows. OMG! He knows that we are watching! How does he possible know?" Barry's voice slipped two octaves higher.

.  
.  
.

As soon as Robin finished his little speech it became awkwardly quiet between the older heroes- after all, Robin had a point. And a very good one.

"Hey Supes, are you alright?"

The man of steel seemed awfully pale, while he was confronted with the look of rightful anger flaring up behind Robin's mask.

Somebody was not a happy camper today, Hal thought.

.  
.  
.

Batman was biting the inside of his mouth to not to laugh at the disapproving look on his little birds face and the startled ones on Clark's.

"It's not like he has a chance against Superboy anyway." Ollie stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

Batman grinned. He freaking grinned, like in almost SMILED!

The room was suddenly filled with a strange aura of dark satisfaction. Of course Worlds Greatest Detective had noticed the device the Boy Wonder was hiding behind his back. It was a Batarang filled with High-density polyurethane foam. Dick had worked on it for quit some time with a little help of Queen's boy.

"Bats?"

The Dark Crusader just shook his head. Proud was radiating from the Bat like light from the sun.

.  
.  
.

"Shouldn't we stop the kids?" Ollie asked, warily watching the two boys stuff themselves with candy.

He'd once had the questionable pleasure of babysitting Dick, Wally and Roy while they were on a sugar-high, and according to him this was the most terrible experience he'd had in his whole life. The nightmares wouldn't stop, even after month, and the destruction the trio caused was worse than any villain could ever do. At least they knew which lines are never meant to be crossed.

"Nah, it looks like they're having fun." Barry shrugged.

.  
.  
.

"I think we need to talk with them about it." Clark said serious.

"Yeah." Batman agreed unwillingly.

Suddenly, the alarm went on.

"Looks like it has to wait." Green arrow informed with a certain degree of relive in his voice. After all, Robin still had his mustache on.

As he turned around, the archer could see in the corner of his eyes the little boy playing innocently with a can of spray paint.

He had a bad feeling about it. Very bad.

.  
.  
.

"You can't do that!"

"I can."

"That's not fair! I was supposed to do it!" Robin was not feeling the aster.

"Oh, now you were supposed to turn the mountain into a gigantic dumping ground? Cause that had so much to do with training!" Canary's words were dripping with irony.

"I was evil!" Robin emphasized. "I had to-"

"Enough!" Batman's voice cut through the argument like a... like a very sharp object that could you know cut things...like a Batarang. Yes, exactly like a Batarang!

The Dark Knight had just returned from a difficult mission with the rest of the Justice League to find the team in the training room apparently arguing with their teacher and he was most certainly in no mood to deal with the antics of his protegé.

Robin bit his tongue. It took all he had to swallow the provocative comment he was about to make. That's not fair at all, the little bird thought bitter, but now he'd seen his chance since Batman would hopefully be on his side.

"How about we doing another game?" The Boy Wonder asked innocent. Bruce could have sworn he'd seen Dick's eyelashes flutter behind his shades. "You know, to settle the argument once and for all."

"NO!" The simultaneously answer followed right away.

"Specify." Batman ordered.

"Ever played Capture the flag?" Robin chirped, feeling the aster once again.

About now, every mouth in the room hung wide open, expect the ones of the Dynamic Duo of course. How could Bruce even consider it? This was insane!

"What's at stake?" Batman finally asked.

"Loser has to clean the whole mountain without powers." A cheeky grin was already beginning to spread on Robins face.

Silence.

The Bat and the Bird exchanged one of their infamous looks which resulted in a full-out grin on Dick.

"With a toothbrush." The Dark Knight added successfully suppressing his own smile. Oh yeah, the Bat was definitive proud of his little bird.

...

"Deal."


End file.
